Toyboy
by Reeves3
Summary: A few of Bonnie's toys find out that Jessie is turning 50 but when they find out that Buzz is only 11, they wonder if the two toys have a serious relationship or is Buzz just Jessie's toyboy? R&R but most of all enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

**Author's Note: Hey howdy hey. If you haven't already, please read the announcement on my profile, it's about 20 Different Kisses and Bonding Beyond Boundaries and the lack of updates for a while because my laptop decided to die. Right now I'm using my computer and posting random one shots.**

**This has been an idea of mine for a while, finally got round to writing it. **

**I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

"So, what shall we look up?" Trixie asked Rex. The two plastic dinosaurs sat in front of the computer with the Google page open. Outside it was still dark even though it was morning. Being in the month of December brought the dark mornings and already Mrs Anderson had left with Bonnie that morning to drive to Sunnyside through the falling snow. Mr Anderson had gone to work earlier.

Andy's toys had been with Bonnie since September and had settled in well with Dolly, Trixie, Chuckles, Totoro, Peatey, Peatrice, Peanelope, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants. Currently Chuckles sat up on the kitchen window sill, listening to Rex and Trixie bicker about what to search online for. The peas and the three little green men were gathered around Mr Pricklepants as he read them a story. Mr and Mrs Potato Head went on a stroll, hand in hand, around the house, getting a little privacy from their children. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Dolly sat at Bonnie's tea table discussing items they could bring up in the next staff meeting. Hamm and Slinky were watching Face/Off in the lounge. Totoro had been taken to Sunnyside with Bonnie that morning. Buttercup and Bullseye were racing up and down the staircase.

While Andy's old toys got used to the new changes, having Bonnie as their new owner, changes also happened between them. Mr Potato Head had accepted his alien children and was being a better father to them and Mrs Potato Head was being a lot more careful about where she left her body parts. Rex was no longer afraid of so many things after being close to death at the dump. Woody was learning to share the lead role in the room with Dolly, while he still had Buzz in second command. The biggest change though was between Buzz and Jessie.

It was clear to the toys now that they were an item, especially after their dance together in front of all the toys. Buzz was more confident when it came to Jessie and only stuttered when she took him by surprise and Jessie could now plant as many kisses as she wanted to on Buzz when they were together.

"I have an idea, look up Woody's Roundup," said Rex. Trixie gave him a disbelieving look. "Go on, it's a real thing. It's an old show that Woody, Jessie and Bullseye were in."

"Are you serious?" Trixie asked. Rex nodded his head and Trixie typed it in and clicked search. The two of them looked up various websites about Woody's Roundup, through pictures and even managed to find a couple of episodes to watch.

"Oh wow, check this out," said Trixie. She pointed to a date of birth for Jessie's character on the TV show. "It says she was born on the seventh of December...hey that's tomorrow!"

"Cool. I wonder if she knows, Jessie's never celebrated her birthday before," said Rex.

"That's because she's a doll," said Chuckles, over on the window sill. Rex and Trixie peered round the computer to look at the clown.

"So? Her characters birthday is tomorrow, don't you think she should know about it? We could have a party when Bonnie goes to Sunnyside," said Trixie.

"It's the year you need to figure out. A toy starts his or hers years when they are brought. Daisy's mother brought me back in nineteen seventy six, I'm thirty years old," said Chuckles.

"Really?" asked Trixie, interested. "Bonnie's parents brought me when she was three."

"That'll make you one," said Chuckles. Trixie frowned.

"I can count, you know!" said Trixie. Chuckles smiled and Rex and Trixie decided to go seek out Jessie. They left the computer running and raced to the stairs and climbed up each one, Bullseye and Buttercup joined them when they reached the top and the four of them entered Bonnie's bedroom.

Woody, Buzz and Dolly were all talking and Jessie sat quietly next to Buzz when Trixie, Rex, Bullseye and Buttercup all walked up to them.

"Hey Jessie," Trixie called. Jessie turned her head to look at the blue Triceratops and Buzz, Woody and Dolly stopped talking.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a meeting," said Woody.

"That can wait, this is important," said Trixie. Woody sat down on the small plastic chair and placed his head in his palm, his elbow leaning on the table. His expression was not amused.

"What's so important?" asked Buzz.

"That's what I'm getting at," Trixie sighed, impatiently. She turned her attention to Jessie and asked. "How many years ago was it when Andy brought you?"

Jessie was taken by surprise at the question and it perked Woody and Buzz's interest, they sat up straighter in their seats.

"Oh erm, Andy never brought me, I had an owner years ago before Andy," said Jessie. This got Buttercups, Dolly and Trixie's interest.

"How many years have you been around then, since your old owner brought you to be exact?" asked Trixie, oblivious to the fact that talking about Jessie's old owner still hurt her slightly. Despite the small ache in her chest, Jessie did the maths in her head.

"I was purchased by Emily's mother in nineteen fifty six," answered Jessie. Dolly, Trixie and Buttercup widened their eyes and their mouths dropped open. Jessie noticed their expressions.

"What?" Jessie asked, feeling apprehensive.

"Rex and I found out that your characters birthday in Woody's Roundup is tomorrow," said Trixie.

"Really?" asked Jessie, feeling surprised as a smile appeared on her face

"You do realise you're going to be fifty," said Buttercup. Woody sniggered and Jessie shot him a death glare which quickly shut him up. The smile on Jessie's face slowly faded as she thought about the dates and realised it was true. Horror pitted in Jessie's stomach but she refused to show her anxieties about getting older and she brought up a fake smile.

"Suppose I am. Does that mean I get a party tomorrow?" she asked, with false enthusiasm in her voice.

"Jess, are you okay?" Buzz asked gently, taking Jessie's hand in his.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Jessie asked her voice exceptionally high as she tried to calm her panic. She tried to be convincing but Buzz saw through her.

"I can't believe you're fifty," said Dolly. "None of Bonnie's toys are barely over the age of three."

"Except Chuckles, he's thirty," said Trixie, knowingly. Dolly gave her a puzzled look before turning to look at Woody, who sat next to her.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Forty six," he answered. "Andy's father brought me." Woody explained. Dolly nodded her head and looked at Buzz.

"How old are you spaceman?" she asked, now interested in the ages of all of Andy's toys.

"Eleven," said Buzz. He didn't look at Dolly to answer her question as he was to busy gazing at Jessie, who seemed on the edge of a panic attack.

"Wait a minute, you're eleven and Jessie's fifty?" Buttercup questioned. Buzz looked up at the soft unicorn toy standing above him.

"Yeah, I was a present for Andy on his sixth birthday. Why?" Buzz asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Buttercup said quickly. His eyes shifted to Dolly and Trixie who were thinking the same thing as he was. Buzz watched Buttercups eyes move to the female toys and realised what they were all thinking.

"Just because Jessie's fifty and I'm eleven doesn't mean our relationship isn't serious," said Buzz. Jessie looked at Buzz, her eyes wide and intense. He let go of her hand.

"We didn't say it wasn't," said Dolly, hastily. Buzz and Jessie looked at her and she relented. "Well it is a bit odd, isn't it? Aren't you to young for Jessie? You're like her toyboy."

Woody coughed to cover up his giggles. Jessie remained quiet and played with her braid while Buzz shook his head.

"That's nonsense Dolly. A toys age depends on what age they were created to be. I'm a child's toy but I was made to be a twenty five year old and have the knowledge of one. Jessie's been around for fifty years but she was made to be a twenty two year old and Woody's twenty seven. Bonnie's only had you for two years Dolly but you're how old?" Buzz asked.

"Nineteen," said Dolly, now getting an understanding. Trixie and Buttercup were slowly starting to comprehend what Buzz was talking about as well.

"You see. Human years are only important to humans and not us. It's the ages we were designed to be that matters. I don't mind that Jessie's turning fifty tomorrow, she could be a hundred in human years and I'll still love her. I'll love Jessie till the stars run out," said Buzz.

Smiles spread across the toys faces but none was wider and brighter than Jessie's, as she gaped amazed at Buzz.

"I have a feeling this meeting is over," announced Woody. Only Buzz and Jessie didn't hear him and they didn't pay attention when Dolly, Rex, Trixie, Bullseye Woody and Buttercup left the room.

"You really mean that?" Jessie asked. Her hands fell from playing with her braid and Buzz took one in his hand. Jessie felt her stomach swoop and the cotton in her chest swelled. Buzz smiled at her.

"Of course I do," he said, genuinely. Jessie beamed and leaned across to place a kiss on Buzz's lips. Buzz placed a hand behind Jessie's neck and brought her in closer to him. To catch their breaths back, they parted and rested their foreheads against one another.

"I love you too," she said, from the bottom of her heart. Buzz's wings abruptly popped out with a 'CHING' causing Jessie to laugh. Buzz quickly fumbled with the red button on his suit and Jessie's laughter quietened down, leaving an amused smirk on her face.

_Oh how she loved her sweet space ranger. _

**

* * *

**

Yeah wasn't sure how to end it...as you can see. Hope you enjoyed it though. :)

**Reeves3. **


End file.
